Love, Peace, and New
by Dreams To Life
Summary: Submit your OC's! Form inside! I'll update the summary after I've got everything sorted out. EDIT- Please read the first chapter again! I've changed things slightly, and added another question.
1. Form

I'm almost completely rushing this, but I just want to sort everything so I don't have a time where I have nothing to do after I finish my other OC story, Guardians.

I'm going to write a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story (quite obviously) and I'd like you, the readers to submit your characters! It's sort of an AU, without the Big Three prophecy.

Please send the completed forms via PM_**(EDIT- I think my inbox may be malfuntioning, so send a copy to my email too, and say whether you sent it to my PM inbox as well. Thank you!)**_, or through my email- taylakins(at)windowslive(dot)com. Please don't submit them through review unless you can't send it any other way.

Also- I'm being more picky about these OC's, unlike my other story where I used all characters sent to me in the time restraints.

~FORM. It's similar to my other OC story form~

Basic Information-

Full name:

Age (Percy and Annabeth will be 17. Please, no one older than 19):

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Species (Demigod, mortal, Naiad, ect..):

Occupation:

Good, bad or neutral?:

Homecity:

Current location:

Education:

Background:

Year-rounder or summer camper?:

Other:

Family (can be a child of the Big 3, I don't care)-

Mother:

Relationship with them:

Father:

Relationship with them:

Siblings:

Type of childhood:

Other:

Appearance-

Hair colour:

Hair Style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Clothing Style or Stereotype:

Glasses or contacts?:

Height:

Weight:

Scars, birthmarks, tattoos, ect?:

Other:

Link to picture of character (can be real picture or cartoon) ((optional)):

Personality-

General:

Habits:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Comfortable when:

Uncomfortable when:

Talents\skills:

Flaws:

Darkest secret:

One word to describe themselves:

What they like about themselves:

What they dislike about themselves:

How they relate to other people:

How others see them:

Crush:

Crushee:

Other:

Favourites-

Weapon:

Music artist(s):

Clothing:

Possesion(s):

Person:

Food\drink:

Place:

Hobbies:

Other:

My OC-

Basic Information-

Full name: Kesi (Kes-ci) Elserdi.

Age (Percy and Annabeth will be 17. Please, no one older than 19): 16.

Nickname(s): Kes.

Gender: Female.

Species (Demigod, mortal, Naiad, ect..): Demigod.

Occupation: Year-Rounder at Camp Half-Blood.

Good, bad or neutral?: Good.

Homecity: Cairo, Egypt.

Current location: Camp Half-Blood.

Education:Anything she could get at the camp.

Background:Spent the first 10 years of her life in Egypt with her younger half-siblings (born from her mother's husband who died before Eesi was born) Cairo (13 year old brother) and Eesi (8 year old deaf sister) and her horrible grandmother. Their mother disapeared randomly after Eesi was born and they haven't seen her since. Her grandmother called her mother a "whore and a nuisence" and misstreated Kesi and didn't care whether she lived or died most of the time, but she ran away to America when she was ten, not knowing about all the monsters waiting for her. She met Percy when she was 13 and he took her to live at Camp Half-Blood and taught her how to speak English and American customs.

Other: She still keeps the head scarf her grandmother forced her to wear because of her strict Islamic culture ties, though she never wears it anymore.

Family (can be a child of the Big 3, I don't care)-

Mother: Akila Elserdi.

Relationship with them: She left when Kesi was 8, but she kept her mother from hurting her children. She was kind and serene, but left right after Eesi was born for unknown reasons.

Father: Poseidon

Relationship with them: None.

Siblings: Cairo, 13, isn't very close to his sister, but still loves her anyway. Eesi, 8, Very sweet and cute. Always ready to give someone a hug if they're sad.

Type of childhood: Good up until she was 8. Her grandmother mistreated her because she was born out of wedlock, and made her life hell until she ran away to America.

Other:

Appearance-

Hair colour: Black.

Hair Style: Very long, because it's never been cut, and straight.

Eye colour: Green.

Skin tone: Caramel coloured.

Clothing Style or Stereotype: Likes to wear black and pink, tanks and skirts.

Glasses or contacts?: None.

Height: 5" 1'

Weight: 94 lbs.

Scars, birthmarks, tattoos, ect?:

Other:

Link to picture of character (can be real picture or cartoon) ((optional)):

Personality-

General: Deep thinker, slightly boy-crazy, likely to not get jokes very well and take things to heart. Procratinates, can be lazy, doesn't like meeting new people, shy and quiet.

Habits: Staring into space, but sometimes she stares at people without noticing.

Strengths: Sword fighting, archery (because she worked really hard at it), swimming, horseback riding.

Weaknesses: Running long distances, zoning out at the wrong times, making friends.

Comfortable when: In the water or lying on the grass on a warm day.

Uncomfortable when: In the centre of attention.

Talents\skills: Observing, blending int the background.

Flaws: Too quiet, and won't speak up until the last minute.

Darkest secret: The reason she found out she could breathe underwater is because she tried to drown herself 2 years after her mother left.

One word to describe themselves: Wallflower.

What they like about themselves: Her ability to disapear when she isn't needed or doesn't want to be seen.

What they dislike about themselves: She thinks she's cowardly because she left her little brother and sister behind, even though her grandmother loves them.

How they relate to other people: Not very well, they think she's stand-offish even though she's just shy.

How others see them: Reserved.

Crush: None yet.

Crushee: None yet.

Other:

Favourites-

Music artist(s): Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Ke$ha. Top 40 type stuff.

Clothing: Skirts and tanks.

Possesion(s): Photos of herself, her siblings and her mom.

Person: Percy. She looks up to him a lot, and Tyson.

Food\drink: cheeseburgers and any type of soda.

Place: The sea, forest, or Camp.

Hobbies:Swimming, sword training, horseback riding, daydreaming.

Other:


	2. Update

Heya again! Dreams is back! And I have some awesome, and some slightly less-so, news!

One- I'm not going to be writing this story on this page anymore! I'm co-writing with WhoInvitedTheMonster and a link to our linked site will be at the bottom of this page. It goes by the penname of Demonz-Of-Doomz

Two- We've each picked our OC's

Mimi (WhoInvitedTheMonster) will be using-

_Aemillius Brooke- ICanEatPopcorn  
>Dani Hamelton- waterpoloplayer<br>Lizzie Forder- musicunderground  
>Jacqueline 'Jack' .226<br>_

I will be using-

_Alexander Guard- GleekPJOFreak  
>Angela Charlotte- annabethchase999<br>Daimon Phire- San Child Of The Wolves  
>Jade Davies- CaitlynColl<em>

Okay, so thanks to everyone who submited, and I would have loved to use everyone, but it got more than slightly out of control with my last OC story. .

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 2903690/


End file.
